


Kagami Taiga's First In-N-Out

by softintelligence



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Burgers - Freeform, Childhood, Gen, Los Angeles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 17:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softintelligence/pseuds/softintelligence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Himuro always takes care of his little brother!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kagami Taiga's First In-N-Out

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the basketballpoetsociety's challenge "Food."

“You’re a natural talent,” Himuro laughed, and only held up his hands in defense when Kagami threw the basketball at him. Kagami had tried to “slam dunk” again, but because of his height, all he did was land on his hands and knees.

“Shut up,” Kagami said, standing up. His knees were all red and his hands looked scraped up. Himuro walked over and took Kagami’s hands in his and frowned. 

“This looks pretty bad.” Himuro reached into his back pocket. In the last week days, he’d learned that Kagami needed bandages on hand, all the time, because he was constantly hurting himself somehow—running into the pole, shoving Himuro too hard and falling, and so on. Kagami was good at basketball, but he was a bit too reckless…. “Hold out your hands.”

Kagami’s lower lip quivered while Himuro applied the bandages and his cheeks were puffed out and flushed. 

It was adorable. Himuro smiled as he applied the last bandages onto his hands. “Okay, let’s go sit down so I can put some on your knee.”

“Th…thank you,” Kagami mumbled, as he limped over to the nearby bench. 

Himuro dutifully applied the bandages. “Don’t worry, Taiga. Why don’t we call it a day and get something to eat? My treat.”

“Okay,” Kagami said. “Where are we going?”

“Have you been to In-N-Out before?”

“No,” Kagami said. “What’s that?”

“It’s a burger place,” Himuro said. “It’s really good. Don’t worry, it’ll be okay.”

*

“The line is really long,” Kagami said, clutching Himuro’s arm. They were standing outside the In-N-Out, and the line was pretty long, but at least it wasn’t out the door. Himuro patted him on the shoulder. He was a little nervous—there was a security guard there, and he was worried that they’d be asked where their parents were and then escorted outside, but so far, no one had said anything. 

“It’s okay, I come here all the time,” Himuro said. Actually, he’d been there once with his parents, but he wanted to calm Kagami down a bit.

The only thing Himuro didn’t like about In-N-Out was how greasy everything felt. Even if it was better than eating at McDonalds, it still felt greasy and humid, like his hair if he didn’t shower every day. Plus, it was noisy—there were a lot of college students around this In-N-Out.

The cashier at the front looked at them over the counter and smiled. “Hi, sorry for the wait, what can I get you two?”

Himuro figured Kagami was pretty hungry. “Can I get a Double-Double with onions and a side of fries?”

“Do you want a drink?” 

“No, we’ll just have a water cup.”

“Okay, that’ll be five dollars and fifty-six cents.”

Himuro took out his wallet and passed a credit card over. “My mom is letting me use it,” he said, and showed his school ID. 

The waiter didn’t even flinch and swiped his card. “All right, you’ll be order thirty-two,” she said, smiling, and passed the receipt over.

“Wow,” Kagami said. “You’re like an adult … with a credit card …” His eyes were huge as they walked over to the beverage dispensers. Himuro made sure no one was looking and got Coke. 

“Yeah, since my parents aren’t home a lot, they put me under their credit card so I can buy food and stuff when they’re not around.” Himuro laughed a little. 

“How long do we wait?” Kagami asked. When Himuro gave him the cup of Coke, he started to drink from it. 

“Well, they have to make everything first, and then they call our number. We can just wait here… I don’t like to wait outside because sometimes they don’t call the number for a long time.” Himuro sighed. “It might be a while… you can sit down and I can wait.”

“I don’t want to sit alone,” Kagami said. “I’ll wait with you.”

‘Waiting’ with Himuro, however, turned into fidgeting and pulling at his shirt, refilling his water cup with Coke, and generally jumping whenever someone stepped into his personal space. Himuro tried not to laugh. Poor Taiga. He probably shouldn’t laugh; after all, he’d had to endure this, too. Not knowing how to speak the common language, not being able to read any signs very well, feeling nervous around strangers who wouldn’t be able to understand him—he knew the feeling very, very well.

“Number thirty-two? Number thirty-two?”

“That’s us,” Himuro said. “I’ll get it.” He exchanged the receipt for the rectangular, deep-set tray. “Let’s sit outside where it’s nice.”

Kagami followed him. Sometimes, Himuro thought he was like a puppy, than a tiger. It was cute. 

They sat outside in the front with the marbled tables, a red and white umbrella shading the area. “Look,” Himuro said.

“Wow…. it’s so big.” Kagami’s eyes opened wide. “Do you think we can finish it?”

“Oh, I’m not hungry,” Himuro said. “You can have it all.”

“Really?” Kagami’s eyes were sparkling now. Himuro wanted to reach over and squeeze his cheeks. He had such an adorable little brother, it was amazing. “Wow. Thank you, Tatsuya.”

“No problem,” Himuro said. “I’ll steal some fries.” He reached over and popped one into his mouth. The fries were a little stale, but Kagami didn’t seem to notice, because he was scarfing down both the burger and the fries at lightning speed.

“Do you like it?” Himuro asked.

Kagami spoke around his food. “Yes.” He swallowed. “Can I get another?”

Himuro just laughed. “Sure,” he said, and got up to get another.

“Tatsuya,” Kagami said.

“Yeah?” Himuro turned.

Kagami smiled brightly at him. “Thank you.”

Himuro’s face started to feel hot and he brushed his hair away to distract himself. How embarrassing, losing his cool in front of Kagami … Even if it was just a little bit. “No problem,” he said. “Anything for my little brother.”


End file.
